goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mud Monsters
Mud Monsters are monsters that appear in the fifteenth ''Goosebumps'' book, You Can't Scare Me!. History You Can't Scare Me! According to Muddy Creek legend, a long time ago, there were two neighboring villages: one village was poor and lived in the forest, and the other was more wealthy and well established. The city village hated the forest village and treated the villagers from the forest village poorly. One stormy night, a rainstorm caused the creek in the forest to overflow and flash flood, burying the entire forest village in a mudslide killing all the villagers. Local legend claims that once a year, the townspeople return to form covered in mud and go to find innocent victims to drag back with them into the mud. In present day, Eddie and his friends heard about the legend, and discovered that Courtney King, a brave girl that was constantly showing them up, believes in their existence. They planned to have Eddie's brother pretend to be a mud monster and scare her. However, the Mud Monsters turned out to be real and scared the kids off. In the television episode, only one monster is present and Courtney scolds the monster for being so rude. She ended up talking to the monster under the rain let up, drying the monster. After press came and left, the rain started up, freeing the monster again. It then attacked Eddie and Hat. Other appearances In addition to their appearance in You Can't Scare Me! and its accompanying television adaption, the Mud Monsters appear in the books The Knight in Screaming Armor, and Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum, from the Give Yourself Goosebumps series. Gallery Artwork You Can't Scare Me - artwork.jpg You Can't Scare Me! (Classic Goosebumps) - artwork.jpg print_mudmonster1.gif print_mudmonster2.gif Regional depictions MudMonstersKoreanCover.png|A Mud Monster as depicted on the Korean cover of You Can't Scare Me!. TV series Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 2.12.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 2.13.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 2.13.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 2.27.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 2.29.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 2.30.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 2.30.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 2.36.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 2.39.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 2.39.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 2.40.11 pm.png Screen_Shot_2014-08-28_at_2.13.47_pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 2.42.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 2.43.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 2.43.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 2.44.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 2.47.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 2.48.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 2.48.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 2.51.06 pm.png Merchandise mudmonster-freakyface.png|Freaky Face mudmonster-handpuppet.png|Figurine mudmonster-pencilholder.jpg|Pencil holder mudmonster-pencilcase.png|Pencil case mudmonster-windowcling.png|Window clinger Mud Monster Twisted Scissor in pkg front.jpg|Twisted Scissor MudMonsterCard.jpg|Trading Card mudmonster-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|Glow in the dark trading card. mudmonster-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Glow in the dark trading card (back). 1 Mud Monster Topps Foil Sticker.jpg|Foil Sticker Mud Monster guitar Textured Merlin 114 sticker.jpg|Merlin sticker Mud Monster Textured Merlin 173 sticker.jpg|Merlin sticker Goosebumps You Cant Scare Me 90s black tote bag.jpg|Tote bag Mud Monster Costume.jpg|Halloween costume Mud Monster Costume Packaging front.jpg|Costume Packaging (front) Slappy-mudmonster-flipface.png|Flip Faces - Mud Monster (right) And Slappy (left) Mud Monster 1998 Fruit Flavour Jellies box front.jpg|Fruit Flavor Jellies box MudMonsterSoda.jpg|Orange Soda Can ScareMeShirt.jpg|T-shirt MudMonsterBookmark.png|Bookmark 15 Mud Monster mini notebook.jpg|Mini notebook Mud Monster pencil Terror Topper f+b unpkg.jpg|'Terror Topper' pencil topper Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Television series characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Recurring characters Category:Undead Category:Video Game Characters Category:Goosebumps Horrortown (Monsters)